Cookies and Stars
by ramblingkitten
Summary: David prepares a Valentine's Day surprise for Snow. One Shot


Cookies and Stars

Rating: K+

Characters: Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan/Prince Charming, Emma Swan, Henry Mills-Swan

Pairing: Snowing

Summary: David prepares a Valentines surprise for Snow.

A/N: Just a little fluff piece about our favorite couple. Written for the Queen of Feels herself, Msynergy. (Tumblr lovely) Love you Queenie. Happy Valentines Day.

**Cookies and Stars**

Snow walked up the familiar stairs to her old apartment, fingering the note in her hand, trying to figure out just what her husband was up to. As she reached the door it swung open to reveal a nearly vibrating Henry.

"Hey Gram!" Henry shouted as he wrapped her in a hug before he tugged her into the apartment.

"Hey Henry, what is all this about?" She asked him as she pulled her coat off, "All I know is I found this note in my lunch from your Gramps demanding I come visit you guys before I came home. Is Emma okay?" She questioned as she looked the young boy over for any injuries he could have sustained between school and home.

"I am fine and so is Henry," Emma told her as she came down the stairs. "Henry go do your homework, I got this." Emma told her son with a smirk.

"What?" Snow asked, clearly confused at the days turn of events.

"Mare, did you forget what today is?" Emma asked her calmly, trying to hide her smile. When Snow didn't answer her right away she laughed. "Mare, it's Valentine's day," Emma told her barely able to contain her amusement. Snow blushed and shook her head.

"Emma what does Valentine's Day have to do with me being told I had to come over here? I thought something bad had happened." Snow tried to explain, mentally kicking herself for managing to forget the holiday so quickly after school.

"Because, I have orders to entertain you until 5 and help you get ready. I really need him to teach me how to do that 'I'm your parent you will do as I say' voice. It is very effective; since as you can see someone still hasn't started their homework." She nodded her head towards Henry who was just sitting there watching them. Snow looked between her daughter and grandson and suddenly got the picture that they were plotting something with her husband. Snow crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at Emma, silently asking her for a fuller explanation. Emma just smiled sweetly, "Nope, not going to happen." She grabbed her mother's arm and dragged her up the stairs.

Not long later the pair emerged from the loft, Emma smirking to Henry who was working on his math. Snow came down not long after her, smoothing her hands over the skirt of her dress. She was rather impressed with the dress her daughter had picked out for her. It was a knee length shot sleeved dress, icy blue lace with a double tiered skirt. She had a pair of off white ballet flats slipped on and minimal make up. She had never seen Emma so excited to get to put makeup on herself let alone someone else. She glanced at the clock and saw it was just now 5 and suddenly got butterflies in her stomach.

"Relax Mare, It'll be fine. You look beautiful; David won't know what hit him." Emma told her mother with a soft smile as she helped her into her jacket and scarf. "Now go home and enjoy your night." Henry rushed over and gave her a hug before Emma hugged her and shoved her out the door. "Go!" Emma smiled as she shut the door on her mother.

Snow walked quickly towards their new home. She loved their new house; it had only taken her two weeks to convince Charming that this was the largest yard they could get inside Storybrooke without having to tear down house. As she walked up the cobblestone pathway she smiled. The white picket fence and brick colonial wasn't something she ever pictured before. But now she could see them building their family here. Watching Henry and David practice sword fights in the back yard, Emma watching with a proud smile. Maybe even a dog and more kids in the future.

She quietly opened the door, slipping her jacket off as she closed it behind her. She put it away and walked through the foyer and farther back into the house, following the scent of cookies to the kitchen. She stops and stands in the doorway as she watched David move around the stove, a towel slung across his shoulder. The dark blue of his dress shirt standing out against the white of the towel, and she already knows if she could see his eyes they would be impossibly blue as well. She stood silently watching him work, smirking when she heard him curse under his breath when something wasn't just right. She finally moved from her place and walked as silently as she could up to him, wrapping her arms securely around his middle.

"You are early," David said without even turning to see who was hugging him.

"Maybe I was just excited to see what you had planned." She told him as she released him and leaned back against the island. He turned to look at her and smiled as he took her all in.

"You look beautiful," David whispered reverently. Snow blushed and ducked her head slightly as she smiled. He reached out and tilted her head up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As they parted he smiled softly at her. "Now go to the dining room I'll be right there, part of your surprise is waiting for you," He told her with a peck on her nose before quickly turning back to make sure dinner was progressing nicely. Snow shook her head at her husband and went to the dining room as ordered; she might as well let him have his fun. When she entered she found the table decorated with a white table cloth, red rose petals in the center around the silver candle sticks and silver and gold vase. The vase was filled with a mixture of roses and tulips in reds, pinks and white. She leaned forward to smell them and smiled brightly.

David joined her not long later carrying two plates of chicken parmesan, one of her favorites. He set them in their places and disappeared for a moment returning with a third plate with breadsticks. Snow sat down in her seat with his help and smiled brightly at all the thought he put into the dinner. He poured them each a glass of wine and sat down next to her.

"Everything smells delicious, and the table is beautiful. Thank you Charming." Snow told him with a large smile on her face as she looked over at him. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw he had forgotten to take the dishtowel off his shoulder. She leans forward and pulls it off his shoulder, "There, now you look handsome."

"I thought you always thought I was handsome," He told her with a small smirk causing her to roll her eyes at him even if the comment made her smile. They eat in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the warm food. Snow suddenly giggles catching David off guard, "What's so funny Snow?"

"It's just, this is our first proper date, I think ever." Snow told him, shaking her head. "I mean if it wasn't trolls, or armies or that one random chimera, it was always something." David joins her in laughing, shaking his head as he thought back to their adventures.

"At least you can say our dates were never boring," He tells her with a smile.

"No they certainly weren't." Snow says with an affectionate smile as she looks over at him.

"How did the party go at school today?" David asks her as he picks up another bread stick. Snow shakes her head.

"I'm pretty sure I will be finding glitter for the next year after the mess they made. We made their valentine boxes in class, like I was telling you when I left, and two of the girls got in a fight over who would get to use the glitter first and next thing I knew it was flying in the air and crashed on my desk. Glitter exploded everywhere." Snow tells him, giggling as she remembered the look on the two girls faces. "They looked so scared for a moment thinking I'd yell but all I could do was laugh." David started laughing with her. They laughed together for a few minutes in between bites, sometimes calming long enough for one of them to look at the other just right to set off another round of laughter.

"Did Henry give Grace the valentine he made her?" David asked, he had found out about the crush and found it adorable.

"Yes, he blushed so bright, before he ran off and hid. It was adorable. I really think Grace likes him too." She told her husband, smiling fondly about her grandson. As they finished dinner, Snow helped David carry the dishes to the kitchen. She saw the picnic basket when they were walking in and after she deposited her plate she went to open it. David grabbed her hand before she could make it and pulled her back into his chest.

"Nope, can't see into that just yet." He told her as he kissed her nose. "It's a surprise." Snow wrinkled her nose at him. When she opened her mouth to argue he swooped down and kissed her. When they pulled apart he just winked, "I promise it'll be worth it. Trust me." Snow sighed.

"Okay, but if this is anything like the time you dragged me out of the camp to show me the water fall and we ended up having to run from the bear, you are in trouble." She told him poking a finger into his nose. David laughed at her.

"That was one time," David started to say, when she raised her eyebrow at him he chuckled, "Okay twice. I promise this will be better." Snow nodded. David took her hand and led her down the hall way to help her put her jacket on. Once they were both bundled up, he walked back through the dining room, blowing out the candles and snatching the picnic basket up. He helped her in the truck and took her towards their next stop. When he pulled over at Granny's to pick up the hot chocolate thermos so it would still be hot he wrapped a blindfold around Snow's eyes.

"Trust me." He whispered to her before she could voice any protests. When they reached the park, he helped her out and led her to the hill he had picked out. Spreading out one of the blankets he brought before he walked back behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well,it's no FireFly hill," he whispered into her ear as he slipped the blindfold off her eyes, "but I think it will do." He smiled against her when he heard her intake of breath. He had timed it rather well, it was full dark and the meteor shower had just started. The sky was alight with a mixture of the shower and the normal stars.

"It's beautiful," Snow whispered to him as she looked up to the sky. David helped her to sit down on the blanket and sat behind her, pulling the second one around them. He slipped his gloves off as he opened the basket and pulled out two mugs, handing them to Snow before he pulled out the thermos.

"And for desert we have cocoa," he told her as he poured some into both mugs and tightly shut the thermos. "Marshmallows," he said as he popped some into each mug while she giggled at him. "And fresh baked chocolate chip cookies," he finished with a smile pulling the last container out of the basket. He took his mug from Snow as he set the container in her lap. She eagerly opened it and breathed in the scent of the confection. David quickly snatched a cookie out of it and offered it to her. Snow smiled and took a bite out of the gooey cookie. As she bit in pieces crumbled all over David's hand and she laughed. He popped the rest of the breaking cookie into his mouth and looked down at his fingers. Before he could wipe them off, Snow snatched his hand and licked the chocolate off his thumb and forefinger.

"You are not allowed to waste chocolate," Snow told him with a smile. David just chuckled at her and pulled her tighter into his embrace. He placed a soft kiss at her temple before sipping his cocoa. They sat in silence for awhile sipping their cocoa and watching the meteor shower. The batch of cookies was slowly thinning out between them.

"Happy Valentine's Day Snow," David whispered to her and kissed her temple.

"Happy Valentine's Day Charming," Snow told him, turning in his embrace to kiss him. The kiss stayed soft and when they pulled back to breathe, they wore matching smiles that rivaled the stars in brightness. The empty mugs were discarded beside them as they kissed again, the meteor shower long forgotten as they lost themselves in each other.


End file.
